


Shouldn’t

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Shouldn’t

The night was drawing to a close. After my boss, Rhett, had picked me up, he had taken me out to eat, then we had walked around downtown, exploring. We’d spent the time laughing or fawning over the treasures we found, happy for the company. It was as any time we had spent time together, but... different. Something felt “off.” I’d been surprised by him flirting with me, seemingly more than usual. More than a few instances that evening had left me feeling butterflies. Now, we sat in the car, ready to say goodnight.

“Thanks again.” I smiled at him, feeling that familiar urge knot in my stomach again.

He grinned and said, “Yeah, no problem.” He seemed to hesitate, and I took the opportunity.

”Want to come in and watch something?” I asked tentatively. I knew the answer was probably “no,” but I had to ask.

Rhett’s face was barely lit from the street lamp, but his smile seemed to glow in the dark. “Sure, for a little bit.”

...............

I felt his eyes on me as we approached my door. There was a tension in the air it felt I could touch- it was almost palpable. Even walking, I felt a strange build inside of me, an urge that I hated having to reign in. As I opened my door, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

Rhett stepped inside and closed the door. Without thinking, I walked forward and pressed my forehead to his. He froze. “What are you doing?” He asked softly. Despite his hesitation, there was an undertone to his voice, one mixed with longing and barely contained restraint. I couldn’t answer. I stood there, suddenly unable to move. My breathing picked up as I touched his shoulders and chest gently, feeling my pulse desperately trying to keep up. My breathing became audible, almost embarrassing, but I had a hard time caring.

Rhett whispered as he pulled back just enough to look me in the eye. “Are you sure you-“

I knew I looked desperate. In that moment, I felt it. It was written all over my face- I wanted him so much it was physically painful.

“Yes... yes I do.” I nodded as my voice choked out the words. I kissed him.

I had been afraid that he would pull away and leave, but he didn’t. Instead, he gripped my waist. I trembled as I ran my hands through his hair, kissing him with everything I had. He felt me shaking, and drew an unsteady breath.

“Oh...” he whispered. Rhett looked into my eyes for a moment, and seemed satisfied with what he saw there. I felt a renewed sense of courage and traced his waistband with my fingers.

Rhett inhaled sharply, a look of shock on his face. “You shouldn’t do that...” But he made no move to stop me as I sat on the couch, having him stand in front of me. My fingers clumsily unbuttoned his pants. I could see his erection, and I wanted to uncover it. My nerves were on end, and everything else seemed to fade away. Rhett moaned as I freed him, looking down at me while I gazed up at him and took him in my mouth.

”Oh my God.” Rhett watched me intently. My tongue wrapped around him, finally tasting him, savoring the moment. I relished in the sounds he made as I sucked and pulled at his cock, taking him deep in my throat, then out again when I gagged. My hands shook with how much I wanted him.

He seemed to understand. “We really shouldn’t,” he warned, not sounding sure of himself. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him again, his cock in my hand while I licked up the length of it, and he groaned, “Oh, fuck...”

I stood without warning and pressed him to me. “I want you so bad.” I whispered, not trusting my voice. I kissed him again, a thrill coursing through me as he reciprocated, crushing me to him. He sat on the couch, and I glanced down at his member, then to his eyes, and smiled lasciviously.

I pushed him back slowly as I sat astride him. I guided him to my panties under my skirt, rubbing his member against me, teasing him. He was hard, throbbing, and I knew he wanted it. I pushed my panties aside and eased down on to him, slowly, the effects devastating. I became overwhelmed immediately, feeling myself grow slick and wet, fighting the urge to orgasm already.

Rhett seemed in a similar debacle. He shook and trembled with me, reveling in the way my pussy gripped him, the way it pulled and tightened and rocked on him. The desperation for him was all over my face, and it was clearly having an effect. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I yanked him to sit up and kiss me again. With his forehead pressed to mine, I began to lift and lower my hips, fucking him slow to start, then picking up speed.

“You feel so good...” I moaned softly into his lips. He took a deep breath and sighed shakily. My eyes widened as he began to thrust upward into me, harder, and I cried out.

“RHETT!” I called out, feeling as though my body would crumple at any moment. I felt pleasure from the top of my toes to my dizzy head, and I felt myself reaching climax faster than I care to admit. The room seemed to spin, and I threw my head back in my orgasm.

Rhett gripped my ass and continued to pound into me.

“Come for me.” I ordered, growling at him.

He looked surprised, but immediately began to topple. “Oh my God... yes... just like that...”

His eyes squeezed tightly as he came, spilling into me, filling me, and I joined him, the sight of him too much for me to handle.

I collapsed on to his chest, struggling to breathe, still feeling his cock twitching inside me. I pulled back to examine the face I loved so well. He was panting, still recovering. I kissed him deeply.

“About time.” I grinned.


End file.
